1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to micrographics generally, and more particularly to improvements in a developing station for a microimage recorder wherein heat is used to develop a latent image area on the film strip formed by a computer generated output applied to the strip at an exposure station. The film developing system of the present invention is an improvement on the system disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 787,898, filed Oct. 16, 1985, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,890 issued Mar. 31, 1987.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,157; 4,332,466; 4,382,675 and 4,501,487 disclose various microimage recorders wherein images are exposed onto a film strip and then transferred onto microfiche cards or roll film. In some of the apparatus disclosed in the foregoing patents, the images are developed by a cathode ray tube which exposes a master film strip that is subsequently developed and used for providing microfiche cards and/or a duplicate film strip.